And Loves Goes On
by beaucoup riant
Summary: He was hiding behind thick glasses and baggy clothes. He was at the bottom and she was at the top. He didn't want to fall in love but who could resist the most popular and nicest girl ever?[Full summary inside]
1. Chapter 1

**And Love Goes On**

**Author's Notes**: Yup, it's me again! For all those who've read my other story, **THE PRIZED JEWEL**, don't worry. I'm still continuing with it! But like I said in its first chapter, I'm always having new ideas for new stories! So review and tell me what you think! It's my first time writing a humorous story, which is strange. Only strange because I'm constantly laughing in real life but somehow can't seem to make a story funny. By the way! This is NOT the permanent title of this story. I'm not sure what to call this story yet, so any suggestions are welcomed!

**Summary:** In high school, he was at the bottom and she was at the top. But she never looked down upon anyone and treated them as equals. He had a secret to hide and no matter how much he hid behind the dorky glasses and the baggy clothes, he was the only one she chose to be her love. And he broke her heart but she's never willing to let him go without a fight.

(AN: it sounds more dramatic than it is funny, but…you'll have to bear with me.)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, don't sue me, but this story is entirely mine.

**.:Beginning:.**

He watched her as she smiled and laughed with her friends. In the corner of his eye he saw a boy, who was rather short, with thick glasses and a bag full of books wave at her. He saw her smile at him and wave, even said hi with his name attached to it.

He turned back as she approached him and pulled out his chemistry binder. After securing all his belongings into his bag, he went into his next class. He sat next to her and every day, as he sat down, she would smile and greet him. He would say nothing and simply nod. He always knew that it confused her, his coldness, but she smiled anyways.

They were lab partners and surprisingly, she was rather smart. Today there was a lab to dissect frogs (AN: I've always wanted to do that, believe it or not.) and he wondered if she would scream when he would cut open the frog.

"Syaoran would you like to get the knives, or would you like me to?" She asked him after she had handed him his lab coat and goggles. He simply nodded and in the corner of his eye, he saw her smile at him and begin to put on her own lab coat.

He went to the front desk and picked up a small tray full of knives and returned back to her. At one of the glass cabinets, he caught a reflection of him and scowled.

Syaoran Li, six feet tall, spiky and messy hair with amber eyes hidden behind thick black framed glasses. Six feet tall body covered in baggy clothes and a demeanor cold enough that even Sakura Kinomoto had trouble melting.

Sakura Kinomoto, his lab partner, had auburn hair and bright glittering emerald eyes, even on a dark gray day. She was petite and was involved in probably everything about school. She was at the top of the pyramid and he was at the bottom.

Not to say that her friends weren't nice, he wouldn't know. He never met them or talked to them. But Sakura was different, everyone knew that. She treated everyone well, from top to bottom. She greeted everyone with their proper name and never talked about anyone behind their back. She always smiled and made people smile with her. She treated everyone equally and seemed to have a large range of interest as she talked to nerds and geeks with a real genuine interest.

When they had first worked together, he had thought she would simply ask him for answers. He quickly learned a little more about her because after that, they became partners for all the labs. She was pretty smart and did most of her work on her own and if she needed him, simply asked him. He could tell she wanted a friendship with him, but he would never meet her there.

He wondered if it saddened her.

Sakura was next to him, her side pressed against his arm as he slowly made the cut down the middle of the frog. Syaoran heard a scream and looked at Sakura. She looked at him back and looked at him questioningly. Syaoran looked at the girl behind her and realized it hadn't been Sakura.

That hadn't been the first time that she proved him wrong.

Sakura started to take notes about the frog's body and all the organs she could make out.

"Here." Sakura said and suddenly her gloved hand was over his and directing him where to make the cuts. Her hand was small, really small, compared to his but very warm.

Just as quickly as it had happened, it had ended. Sakura went back to writing her notes and before he knew it, it was time to clean up. Sakura stood in front of him and smiled, holding out her pink notebook. "I took down all the notes and since you didn't have time to write them down yourself, you can copy mines.

"Thanks." He said and gave her a small smile. He noticed that her smile widened and her eyes sparkled a little more.

"That's the first time you smiled at me!" Sakura exclaimed. She pumped her fist in the air and jumped up. "I've accomplished one of my goals!"

Syaoran suddenly frowned.

"I always make these little goals and becoming your friend has always been one of them. Oh and making you smile and laugh! I guess a smile can finish that off!" She explained when he gave her a questioning look.

The bell rang and she gave him one last smile and started to walk off. Syaoran had a study next and so proceeded to copy down Sakura's notes. She had nice print handwriting, none of that girly bubbly hand writing. The only horrible thing about her handwriting was that it was ridiculously small (AN: that's how my handwriting is like).

After Syaoran finished, he leaned back into his chair and looked up at the white ceiling. Sakura's smiling face popped up in his head. Syaoran sighed, after high school, he'd never see her again. They were after all, seniors.

Suddenly a blue haired boy sat next to him. "Hey!"

He was a genius and had blue framed glasses, but unlike Syaoran, he wasn't considered some outcast. Instead he was at the top of the pyramid. "So the winter ball is two months away, you have any guts to ask her?"

"She's popular, she probably got a date." He replied, opening a book and pretending to read.

"Actually she doesn't." Eriol replied.

"Why? I'm sure plenty of guys asked her."

"She said something about wanting to go with a guy who she'd have fun with instead of trying to undress her."

The biggest secret Syaoran had was that he had a crush on Sakura. But he knew it would never work out if he was ever given the chance. Sakura was different from all the other girls he met…and her. There was something more to her than meets the eye.

"I think you should ask her, it's our senior year. You know, it's like one of the last things we do in high school." Eriol told him. He put a hand on Syaoran's shoulder, "Just…get to know her at least before schools out, okay?"

And with that Eriol left.

**.:With Sakura and Tomoyo:.**

"Oh come on, Sakura! You HAVE to go!" Tomoyo whined as she pleaded with her best friend.

"No! I mean all the guys who've asked me I know will get a hotel room after I say yes and take me there right after!" Sakura huffed, throwing her hands up in frustration. They've been arguing about this for two hours now.

"But you've never gone to any of the winter balls!" Tomoyo exclaimed. It was true, Sakura rejected all offers to go to the winter ball and the proms, and she hadn't planned on going to her senior winter ball either. "At least try on the dress, I made for you!"

Sakura sighed and looked at her best friend, Tomoyo. Tomoyo gave her a pout and Sakura sighed, nodding in defeat.

The dress was beautiful. A pale pastel blue strapless dress, at the top was embodied silver flowers and it puffed out a little. She looked like a Cinderella. "I love it!" Sakura shouted as she turned around in the mirror to look. It was a gorgeous dress. 'Too bad I won't be wearing it.'

"Oh no! You're going Sakura!" Tomoyo said, as if reading her mind. Sakura slipped out of her one inch silver heels and walked down the podium.

"But I don't have a date!" Sakura said and then thinking quickly, she added, "And I don't think I want one unless it's a genuinely good guy."

Tomoyo sighed and muttered something that Sakura couldn't make out. Suddenly Eriol came in. He gave Sakura a brief greeting before hugging his girlfriend, Tomoyo.

"So you convince her to go, yet?"

"No! She's just as stubborn!" Tomoyo huffed, glaring at her best friend. Suddenly her eyes lit up, "Oh I know! Why don't you find her a date, Eriol?!"

Eriol looked at his girlfriend and with the glare she sent him, he knew he wouldn't have a choice in the matter. Besides…he had someone in mind. He shrugged and agreed. "You'll thank me for this, Sakura!" He told a worried Sakura who was still thinking of ways to get out of this.

"Fine…." Sakura reluctantly agreed.

"I can't wait!!! I heard it's gonna be a masquerade! I've never been to one but from the movies, it looks so nice! Oh and Eriol, hunnie, I made our costumes already!" Tomoyo said and pecked him on the cheek. Eriol made a small crooked smile.

Sakura laughed and said, "Well have fun Eriol!!! We all know how you like to be Tomoyo's doll!" She said before leaving the room to change. "Hey, Tomoyo! I have to go home soon so I'll see you later!"

Tomoyo walked her out and came quickly back to Eriol. He was dressed in a dark navy English suit with silver lining. 'He looks so sexy!' Tomoyo thought.

"By the way, do you have any clue about who you're gonna make Sakura's date?"

Eriol gave her a sly smile and decided to lie, it'd be a surprise for his girlfriend too. "Nope, you'll see at winter ball."

**.:End Chapter:.**

**Author's Notes: **I know it's short but it'll be a good story, I promise. So just review!


	2. Chapter 2

**And Love Goes On**

**Author's Notes**: Yup, it's me again! For all those who've read my other story, **THE PRIZED JEWEL**, don't worry. I'm still continuing with it! But like I said in its first chapter, I'm always having new ideas for new stories! Wells I'm trying to be as funny as possible in this story so any suggestions are welcomed! And if it's not funny than I'm sorry!

**Summary:** In high school, he was at the bottom and she was at the top. But she never looked down upon anyone and treated them as equals. He had a secret to hide and no matter how much he hid behind the dorky glasses and the baggy clothes, he was the only one she chose to be her love. And he broke her heart but she's never willing to let him go without a fight.

(AN: it sounds more dramatic than it is funny, but…you'll have to bear with me.)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, don't sue me, but this story is entirely mine.

**.:Beginning:.**

"What do you mean?!" Syaoran exclaimed, wide amber eyes staring at his best friend.

"It's a favor." Eriol replied calmly.

"She'll know who I am!"

"It's a masquerade ball, Syaoran. You wear a mask and you'll actually look…NICE. You've always wanted to get to know her more and spend time with her for a whole night, well here's your chance." Eriol explained. Currently Eriol was sitting in a chair, sipping tea and he could feel his cousins nerves shake. Syaoran however was constantly running his fingers through his hair and walking and forth in front of him. "You know if you keep walking in that same area, you're gonna make a hole."

"She'll know." Syaoran repeated.

At this point, Eriol was frustrated. He slammed his tea cup down and stood up. "Look! I know you're still all sad about Meiling but that was three years ago! You've never liked anyone until Sakura, so get over your damn fear and just go to the Winter Ball with her!"

Eriol composed himself and added one last thing, "Besides she won't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you don't want people to know who you really are and I'm guessing you don't really want Sakura to know either. So I told her I'd get her a date, a blind date."

Syaoran sighed and said nothing. He stopped walking back and forth and finally sat down. He took a sip of the tea to calm his nerves. "Fine."

Eriol took a sip from his tea, a secret smile playing on his lips.

**.:Winter Ball:.**

Sakura had been rather nervous the entire day. She had half the mind to run to Eriol and tell him that his friend wouldn't need to come because she wasn't going to go. But then she thought about the hard work Tomoyo did for her dress and how much effort Eriol must've done to get her a date, and she realized that although she might not enjoy the night, she should attend so her best friends efforts wouldn't be in vain.

Sakura sat irritably at her lab station, writing down notes as the teacher lectured. She was barely paying attention and whatever her professor wrote on the board, she copied. She tapped her pencil against the corner of her notebook and often times she would spin it along her thumb and forefinger.

She was a little scared. What if her date was some horrible rapist? And suddenly the logical part of her mind told her that if Eriol had set her up, it had to be at least safe. Eriol would never do anything to jeopardize the safety of his girlfriend's best friend.

Then Sakura thought about what if the guy wasn't going to be any fun at all. Would she be dancing with a rock? Would she be spending the night in an awkward silence and watching her friends have fun while she sat with her date doing nothing?

"Is there something wrong?" The male person next to her whispered.

Sakura looked and flashed a smile, attempting to fake her unhappiness. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"It's just…I'm a little scared of the Winter Ball tonight, Syaoran."

"Why?"

Sakura thought for a moment. She wanted to tell Syaoran, he seemed like a trustworthy guy. So she proceeded into explaining her fears of being bored with her blind date and not being able to have fun.

"Wells I'm sure that if you try to talk to him and have fun with him, he'll respond just as equally." Syaoran told her with a smile. Sakura smiled back and nodded.

"Thanks, you cheered me up a lot Syaoran." Sakura told him. She reached over and placed her hand over his and gave it a slight comforting squeeze. Just as quickly, her hand retreated back to her side and she refocused her mind back to the lesson.

Sakura stood anxiously next to Tomoyo. She watched as Eriol slipped on Tomoyo's corsage and with linked arms walked down the stairs to the ballroom. Sakura walked right behind them nervously, constantly twisting her hands in front of her. Where was her date?

Sakura looked nervously around the room where many people with masks on danced and laughed. Tonight she had worn a simple ice blue mask that covered a majority of her face. Her hair had been curled and pinned up slightly.

She looked for anyone who was alone who might be her date. She waited for someone to approach her. Suddenly a man in a dark navy suit with a black mask on came up next to Eriol. He said something to him and Eriol smiled and nodded. He walked with the mysterious man up to Sakura.

"Sakura, I brought you your date." And he left them standing nervously in front of each other.

"Hi." She started with a small smile.

"You look very nice, tonight." He told her with a similar smile. He slipped on her corsage and they linked arms.

Sakura stared up at her date. His chocolate brown hair was spiked up all over his head and his tall and muscular body was pulsing beneath her fingers. Where has she seen him before?

"Would you dance with me?" Sakura asked suddenly. The words were out of her mouth before she had processed them. She blushed and looked down. He laughed and she tried to figure out why that laugh seemed so familiar.

"Of course I would." He replied and they headed to the dance floor. His arms were warm and they wrapped securely and lightly around her waist. Their hands fit perfectly together and their bodies were close and fitted almost like a puzzle.

He led her in a soft sway and she let herself be taken away. Once again Sakura's eyes drew upon her date's mysterious face. From what she could see that wasn't hidden beneath the mask, she would guess that her date was very handsome. A strong jaw and deep amber eyes…where has she really seen those before?

"Your constant staring makes me blush, milady."

Sakura blushed a nice shade of pink as well and laughed slightly. "Well you would only know that I'm staring at you if you were staring at me as well."

"Anyone would stare at you." He replied.

"And everyone would stare just as much to you."

"And why would you say that?"

"Because you're just as handsome." Sakura said with a smile. When her date laughed, she light up in happiness.

"Are you jealous that I'm stealing your spotlight?"

"Not at all! Please take it!" Sakura said.

**.:Dinner:.**

Sakura couldn't help but take constant glances at her date. She was having a lot of fun, despite her previous thoughts. Her date had stayed with her the entire night and danced with her. They've shared many conversations. However Sakura couldn't help but feel as if he was hiding something from her.

She was excited for the dance to be over. It was tradition for the Winter Ball to reveal their masks towards the end. Sometimes it wasn't a nice surprise to find out that people had spent their entire night they thought were beneath them. But Sakura didn't care if her date turned out to be a complete loser.

Although she highly doubted it.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's all coming to an end so here's one last slow song." The DJ said and a slow song started and everyone was dancing with their date.

Sakura and her date danced closely to each other, so close that she could hear his heartbeat drumming beneath his dark navy suit and skin. It was almost over and soon she would see her date's face.

_Lately, I've been tryna fight whatever's pulling us under _

_it's got a hold and really making me wonder _

_what it takes to get through _

_I gotta stick with you, my baby _

_Baby tell me: _

_Maybe I'm foolishly overreacting _

_But being without you I can't imagine _

_It's just to close to the heart and _

_And I won't stand it if were broken apart _

He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms tighter around her. He buried his face into her shoulder and took in her soft scent. She wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face deep into his chest.

They both wanted to stay there forever in that embrace.

_Do you hear me? _

_Baby ya gotta believe in the things that make you & me win together _

_Don't you throw in the towel _

_I'm keeping my promise to you I got ya back now _

_When the chips are down _

_It seems like it's so hard for you to move ahead _

_Just know that I am by your side _

_There aint no ifs, buts, or maybes, _

_I'm gonna stay down and ride for you baby _

Syaoran sighed. He wanted to be here, he even wanted to let Sakura know who he was right now. He wanted her to be surprised and tell him that she had fun and would like to continue seeing him despite of his social status at school.

But he knew better. She would never like him and it would never work out. She would commit social suicide if she was ever seen with him.

_We've been cutting it close with the backwards & forwards _

_It's rocking the boat; we gotta get control of this _

_Let's take it back to three years ago _

_When you said that we could make it through whatever, ever _

_And to me it sounded like you meant forever, ever _

_Leaving was not an option, baby, never, never _

_Now don't you believe in a love that's worth a fight _

_In you is everything that I'm missing _

So give us a chance

But oh how he wanted, oh how he yearned for this one girl.

But his heart was deep and buried, built with a stone cold wall. His heart had been broken and his logic told him that he couldn't do this. He would never let another girl in, he would never allow himself to get hurt again. Even if he knew….

Even if he knew he could fall in love with the girl he had in his arms.

_Don't you dare tell me we gotta let it go..._

_We been on top for too long just to let it go under _

_I don't wanna hear that _

_I just can't hear that _

_and know _

_Wherever you wanna take me _

_I'll go _

_I been with you for too long to start over with another _

_I know that you hear me _

_Just tell me you hear me_

They pulled away and she gave him a dazzling smile that would be engraved into his heart and memory forever. They both turned towards the stage and everyone clapped. A teacher came up on stage and spoke.

"I hope you all had a wonderful night. Now don't stay up too late because you all have school starting Monday morning! Now based on traditions, we all take off our masks in….1, 2, 3!"

Sakura turned around and pulled her mask off with closed eyes. Her heart was pounding and excitement coursed through her body. She opened her emerald eyes with mask in hand and frowned.

He was gone.

**Author's Notes: **So what did you guys all think? I hope you all liked it as much as I've liked writing it. As always any questions will always be answered in due time. That's just the style I write in.

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**And Love Goes On**

**Author's Notes**: I don't ever think I update so fast with any other anime until now. Well as of currently I am trying to look for a summer job! It sucks because I've applied for 7 and none of them have called me back yet. And as of today I start my summer vacation. How beautiful and wonderful.

I would like to thank _**SakuraKxSyaoranL**_ AND _**Hououza**_. They both give me aspiring reviews. Hououza, HE loves both of my latest Card Captor Sakura stories (I got it right this time!). And SakuraKxSyaoranL truly leave me long and wonderful reviews. They are helpful because they tell me what confusion I cause, what's great about it, and encourages me to keep going. Thank you both and EVERYONE for reviewing and enjoying the story.

**Summary:** In high school, he was at the bottom and she was at the top. But she never looked down upon anyone and treated them as equals. He had a secret to hide and no matter how much he hid behind the dorky glasses and the baggy clothes, he was the only one she chose to be her love. And he broke her heart but she's never willing to let him go without a fight.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, don't sue me, but this story is entirely mine.

**.:Beginning: Monday Morning:.**

Sakura had been in a dreamy state all weekend and constantly zoned out to think about her Winter Ball date. She was however baffled that he had disappeared right after she revealed her face. She had wanted to know how he looked like too. She had been very disappointed and when she called Eriol to ask him who he had set her up with, he had simply told her he was sworn to secrecy.

Sakura sighed and closed her locker. She had chemistry first today and she wondered if Syaoran had finished copying her notes so that she could have her notebook back to start writing her lab report.

As she was walking to class she saw him! A boy that looked so much like her Winter Ball date that it could not be a mistake. He had unruly chocolate hair and although she could only see his back, Sakura could imagine amber eyes staring back at her and a strong jaw…and a handsome face that was hiding beneath a mask.

Sakura ran towards him, pushing by the students who seemed to get in her way. Oh how close she was!

And suddenly he turned around.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks.

The hair was the same but the face was completely different. Thick black framed glassed hid most of his tan face and instead of seeing amber eyes, she saw a rather dull light brown (AN: To clarify, he is not wearing colored contacts. It's just his glasses make his eyes seem more dull and a slightly off color than it really is).

Hiding her disappointment, Sakura smiled at Syaoran. "Good morning, Syaoran!" She told him happily and they both walked side by side to class.

"Oh are you finished with me notebook yet, Syaoran?" She asked him. He looked at her and it seemed more as if he was _staring_ at her. Did she have something on her face?

Syaoran nodded and took out a pink notebook from his bag. He wondered if she would ever guess it had been him.

'Probably not.' He thought. 'Although…' Syaoran took a side glance at the beautiful and cute girl walking next to him, 'It would be nice if she did.'

But something hit him then. She would never guess that her Winter Ball date was him. He wore baggy clothes and looked…well like a low life. He had thick black framed glasses that he didn't even need to hide away his face. He was anti-social and barked at almost everyone. He didn't go out to any of the high school parties, wasn't part of any sports, and wasn't involved.

However he couldn't help but let curiosity get the best of him. Had he been a good date?

"Did you end up having a good time with your date?" He asked, looking at her only to find that she had already been looking at him.

Sakura was confused. It was the first time that Syaoran had tried to instigate a casual conversation with her. But she was still pleased that she was opening him up, even if a little. She had always hoped, since the first time she saw him in freshman year, that he would be her friend.

_Flashback---_

_Five middle schools joined together at this high school so Sakura wondered if she was going to meet anyone new this year. She hoped so, she was the type who loved to keep meeting new people._

_Lunch was such a busy time and everyone had separated their different ways. She couldn't find Tomoyo anywhere and as she was walking through the courtyard she saw a large cherry blossom tree. _

_That's when she saw someone who looked so utterly lonely, that it broke her heart._

_Sakura walked up to him. He wore baggy clothes and it seemed that his glasses had been broken. _

"_Are you okay?" She asked. Sakura was shocked when amber eyes glared at her. _

"_I'm fine." He said in a clipped tone. He had a dark eye and Sakura took a brave step forward._

"_Here let me help you." _

_And for some reason, the boy did. Something strange had happened because for some reason he allowed Sakura to help him. After helping his eye swell down a bit and the bleeding stopped, Sakura smiled happily at him._

"_I'm Sakura." _

_The boy nodded and she thought with a little blush that this boy was pretty cute. _

"_I'm Syaoran." _

_Sakura looked down at the broken glasses sitting in his lap. "Here let me help you with those." Taking out her purse, she took out a small roll of medical tape. She carefully put the broken glasses together and handed them back to him._

"_Thank you." He said. Sakura smiled. And before they could say anything else, the bell rang. _

_He never acknowledged her much after that. When she said hi to him, he would simply reply with a nod. By sophomore year she no longer said hi to him and simply smiled at him as she passed by. By junior year, they had four classes together and she had tried to talk to him constantly. He had this thick cold wall that kept her at a distance. _

_And secretly the entire time, his crush grew deeper and deeper. _

_End Flashback._

"It was…amazing. I was sad that I didn't get to know who he really was though." Sakura said with a small frown.

Syaoran pretended to be confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well you know how it was a masquerade?" With his nod, Sakura continued. "Well when the dance was about to be over, we're all supposed to take off our masks. So I took off mines and when I did, my date was gone. I was sad…I had such a fun time that night that I had been hoping I would be seeing more of him."

"Wow, what a punk ass bitch." (AN: That's what two of my guy friends call a wimp)

"I guess…" Sakura replied. "I wish I could meet him again though…with seeing his face."

Sakura and Syaoran both sat down and began to take notes when the bell rang.

However Sakura couldn't help but take these frequent glances at her lab partner. He looked so awfully alike her Winter Ball date…but he hadn't told her he had gone. It would've been extremely illogical for him to be there without telling anyone.

Sakura sighed and decided…it was only in fate's hand would she ever meet her handsome date ever again.

**.:That Same Night: Syaoran:.**

Syaoran had arrived home late. No one knew where he lived except for maybe Eriol who was also his cousin. No one except for Eriol knew his biggest secret.

"Welcome home, Master Li." His old but family friend butler, Wei greeted when he saw Syaoran walking up the stairs.

"Hi Wei." He replied. "I'll be up in my room before dinner."

In truth Syaoran was heir to a trillion dollar business. He was rich and owned at least twenty houses all around the world and currently he lived in a large white mansion that could easily top the United States White House.

But because of that, he was lonely. He knew that everyone would be after his money and he wanted friends who liked him for who he really was. He had been surprised when he transferred from China to Japan in high school that no one recognized who he was.

But Syaoran was secretly glad. He could live a normal life without anyone to dig off of him. Especially the girls…

Like Meiling.

'Don't you dare start thinking about her.' His mind snapped at him.

Syaoran shook his head to clear his thoughts and laid down for a while.

Meiling had been one of his girlfriends back in China. He had fallen in love with her, a deep love that he thought that when he turned eighteen, he would marry her. She was in love with him too but not as deeply as he thought she did.

He had given her everything he had without knowing that a different side of her existed. She came from a far part of his family, so far off that there was pretty much no relation. He bought her clothes and expensive jewelry, even once bought her a car. She was his first of many things and he would've given her the world if she wanted it.

But she broke his heart. Eriol had warned him of Meiling's crazy personality because she was known to lust after several men. Syaoran had ignored him, just as he had ignored Eriol's warnings that she was really a gold digger.

But Syaoran truly believed that Meiling had changed, that she loved him.

He was wrong.

Because one night, on their two year anniversary, he caught her sleeping with one of his friends. It wasn't one of his close friends, but he was the son from an allied company of his family's.

That's when Syaoran got a huge dose of reality. So his love was a gold digger and slut. And most of his friends were fakes who wanted to bask in his power and hope to receive a nice expensive gift for their birthdays.

So when his mother, Yelen, offered him to go to Japan to study for high school, Syaoran and Eriol took it. So wounded, Syaoran closed himself up. He was friends with very little people and always was secretive.

Only one person had been able to draw him out.

Sakura Kinomoto.

But Syaoran was so scared to get hurt. So scared that if Sakura found out the truth about who Syaoran really was, a heir to a trillion dollar company, she would only turn out to be like Meiling. He was so afraid that if she ever found out how he really looked like, a total handsome young man from China because he did have a lot of girlfriends, that she would be just one of them.

During one of his conversations with Eriol, Eriol had snapped at him. He told Syaoran that Sakura was not like that at all because in truth, Sakura's family was rich themselves. They owned a successful production company of movies and toys. She wouldn't be after his money if her family was so well off themselves. Eriol was shocked that he had punched Syaoran in the eye for believing that such a wonderful person like Sakura could even be capable of even THINKING of doing those things.

And yet, Syaoran was still afraid.

He had gotten close to Sakura from first experience. And deep down, Syaoran knew Sakura wasn't like that at all. And yet his wound was so deep that it was scarred.

Syaoran sighed and he took off his glasses. He wanted one day for someone to be able to take him out and bring his real self out of his shell again. Free him from the chains that he had bound himself to.

Secretly, he wanted that person to be Sakura.

**Author's Notes: **Another story updated! I've noticed that once I start typing, I can't stop. And I always type a chapter in one day and then quickly publish it. I don't really look it over so if there's any mistakes, sorry. But that's how I work. Normally I work fast and efficiently. As always….

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**And Love Goes On**

**Author's Notes**: Thank you for all the reviews. Well here's where all the things start coming towards the romance. And for once, this is one of my longest chapters I've ever written. Enjoy! And as always, review.

**Summary:** In high school, he was at the bottom and she was at the top. But she never looked down upon anyone and treated them as equals. He had a secret to hide and no matter how much he hid behind the dorky glasses and the baggy clothes, he was the only one she chose to be her love. And he broke her heart but she's never willing to let him go without a fight.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, don't sue me, but this story is entirely mine.

**.:Beginning:.**

Syaoran was having a very bad day. He looked at the clock which had failed to wake him up on time. He cursed, he was running very late.

He quickly brushed his teeth and got dress without really looking at his clothes. He grabbed his bag and rushed out the door. He ignored Wei when he offered him breakfast and ran out the door.

He hadn't thought about much when he woke up. All Syaoran thought about was how late he was.

If he had taken a moment to stop and think he would've noticed a grave mistake. He had forgotten his glasses on his desk.

As Syaoran entered the school gates and through the still full halls of students, he noticed that many people were pointing at him and whispering.

'What the heck are they looking at?' He scowled.

Syaoran was just about to turn the corner to go into homeroom when he bumped into someone and sent them to the floor. He mumbled a quick apology and helped pick up the dropped books.

"Syaoran?"

He snapped up and bathed in emerald eyes.

**.:Sakura:.**

Sakura blinked rapidly. Amber eyes. She had noticed the messy chocolate hair as Syaoran. But the amber eyes threw her off completely.

"Syaoran?" She repeated.

"Good morning, Sakura." He politely greeted, handing her the last book she had previously dropped.

Sakura was surprised. So it was Syaoran.

"Are you sure you can see?"

Her question surprised Syaoran. Of course he could see. "What are you talking about?"

"You're not wearing your glasses." She told him. Syaoran froze. He quickly stood up and touched his face.

She was right; there were no frames around his eyes. He watched in horror as Sakura calmly rose to her feet and stared at him.

Can she tell?

Her mind was racing. Was he…?

'No…it can't be.' Her mind rationalized.

It wasn't as if she would never date Syaoran. In fact she'd chose him over all those popular guys and jocks she dealt with everyday. But she couldn't be her Winter Ball date, he hadn't even gone as far as she had been informed.

To Syaoran's surprise, Sakura simply smiled at him. "You look a lot better without them."

Syaoran nodded numbly.

"You look a lot better in your new clothes too, Syaoran-kun."

Her statement sent shockwaves in him. He looked down to see that he was wearing very stylish baggy black pants, the ones his mother had bought him last year. They were in style and he had seen many guys in the school wear them. He was wearing a white beater and a blue dress shirt over, unbuttoned.

He swallowed nervously. Syaoran nodded again.

Sakura smiled. "I'll see you in Chem!" And with that she turned around and walked away.

Her behavior surprised him. She had complimented him. Syaoran proceeded to go into homeroom where he heard gasps and could feel stares burning into his skin. He ignored them with his head down and sunk down into his chair. He looked up for a brief moment to see Eriol smirk at him.

Syaoran knew what his best friend was thinking. He could be popular now, what Eriol had always wanted for him. He could ask Sakura out and actually tell her he's had a crush on her ever since he started talking to her.

But Syaoran scowled.

He didn't want any fake friends or a pointless popularity. And just as quickly, homeroom was done and he quickly escaped the questioning stares and into his first period class. Oh how he dreaded it. He wanted to avoid Sakura was much as possible but luck just wasn't on his side.

'The more she sees me, the more she'll start to think I was her Winter Ball date…'

As he walked down the hall, taking his time, his mind was racing. 'You want her to know it was you…'

Syaoran sighed, took a deep breath and took his usual seat next to Sakura. He nodded in greeting at her but surprisingly she said nothing to him and simply stared in front of her. His brow furrowed, was there something wrong?

"Are you sure you can see?" Sakura asked again.

He chewed on the inside of his cheek. Should he tell her the truth? He inwardly nodded, deciding he should be honest to at least one person.

"To be honest, I don't really need glasses." He told her. He stared at her, waiting for any reaction. After a while, when he was about to turn back to the board and simply settle into the silence, Sakura looked at him.

There was a soft smile. It was so real than any of those other smiles. It was small but her eyes lit up. It extended just enough to see the dimples of her cheeks and in the light; it didn't even seem that she was smiling. It looked so real…and yet so fragile.

"You must wear them to hide from the rest of the world." She whispered.

Syaoran froze. He continued to stare in her eyes. 'How could she have known?'

Before Syaoran could say anything, Sakura spoke. "It's okay. Everyone hides a little part of themselves somewhere. I hope that one day you'll really stop wearing your glasses." Sakura reached over and put her hand over his lightly. "You're such a great person that you shouldn't hide it."

His heart was pounding. His stomach twisted and he felt a flutter inside. Those words meant something to him, so much that he didn't even know why. Someone could finally see him, truly him. The way she understood made his heart swell and his body serene. Syaoran tuned his hand around and gave Sakura's hand a soft squeeze.

"Thank you." He whispered.

**.:Lunch:.**

It was strange how an incident suddenly changed everything for him. Girls blushed and giggled as they passed by him and that eventually annoyed him to no end.

The jocks that used to tease him suddenly left alone. Some had even greeted him, invited him out.

Syaoran felt very uncomfortable as he looked around the cafeteria. Everyone had invited him to sit with them. It was like they were all treating him like a new student who was hot and fresh meat.

It only proved to him that people in high school were shallow.

But there was one person who didn't change towards him. That alone made his heart flutter. She smiled at him when she passed by him. She was polite and nothing about her changed towards him.

That made him happy and yet sad. He had wanted her to treat him more special, blush when he said something. Yet he was happy that she wasn't shallow and treated him with the same respect she had always given him.

Frustrated by the noise, Syaoran took his lunch elsewhere. He went to a secluded stairwell and sat down on the steps.

"You know being alone isn't always a great thing."

He turned around, stunned. He watched as she glided down the steps and finally sat down next to him, holding a bottle of sweetened green tea and a sub. She stretched her legs in front of her and crossed them at her ankles. He couldn't help but stare at her long legs that were nude because she had decided to wear a pair of black shorts. She set the bottle of green tea between them and unwrapped her sub on her lap. Before she touched it however, she looked at him with her sparkling emerald eyes that could take anyone's breath away.

"Would you hate me if I disturbed you in your loneliness and eat lunch with you?" She asked.

He gave her a small smile, one that made her smile wider and her eyes sparkle more. "I'd like that." He replied.

They ate and talked and Syaoran found himself relaxing in her presence. She finished her lunch and threw the remains away. She resumed her place next to him on the steps and continued with their conversation.

In one of their gaps of silence however, she asked him something that seemed to be no good. "If I asked you something, would you answer me honestly?"

Syaoran looked at her and his heart pounded. Was she going to ask him…??

He nodded and awaited her question. He noticed that she was twisting her light blue shirt in her hands and that she bit her bottom lip slightly.

"Were you…were you my Winter Ball date?"

And the world exploded in front of him.

They were silent for a long time. His mind was racing, his heart was pounding, and he felt like running away.

"Yeah, I was."

Sakura grinned. And before he knew it, Sakura launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his torso. He was shocked and speechless.

"Thank you." She told him.

Syaoran had expected her to be mad, furious that he had left without telling her who he was. He expected anything except for this. "For what?" He asked, perplexed.

"For a really wonderful night." And suddenly she smacked him on the arm. "But you know, you could've told me it was you!" Syaoran gave her a smile that was crooked. They were separated now and she was still grinning. He shrugged.

"I thought you would hate me if you knew the school nerd was your date."

Something he said made Sakura's happiness wash away on her face. Her smile set down into a thin line and her eyes looked cold. "You're not a nerd." She told him softly. "I would never hate you."

Syaoran exhaled, unaware that he had been holding his breath. "Nice to know."

Before neither one of them could say anything, the bell rang. Sakura took two steps up and then turned away to smile at him. "Thanks for letting me have lunch with you, Syaoran. I'll see you later!"

"Yeah."

And with that, she was gone.

**.:At 5:00 PM:.**

Finally, he thought. He hadn't known that he had stayed after school so late finishing up his project.

It was darkening outside and Syaoran cleaned up and said goodbye to his teacher. As he walked down the hall, he saw someone he wasn't expecting to see.

"Sakura?" He asked. She turned around and he noticed she was holding her gym bag.

"Hey Syaoran."

"What are you doing here so late?"

"Well I just got out of track practice and then I realized that I forgot my Chem book, so I came back to get it." She explained.

They walked outside together. "Here, let me walk you home." Syaoran offered.

"Thank you."

And so they walked side by side along the streets where the streetlights had just been turned on.

Sakura felt uncomfortable in the silence. "Howcome you don't play any sports, Syaoran?"

He shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"Well…you look pretty athletic underneath all those baggy clothes."

"I play soccer and I do marital arts."

Sakura jumped up and put a hand on his arm. "Really?!" She exclaimed. "That's great! You should play soccer for the school in the spring!" (AN: Soccer is usually in fall but to fit within my story, it's going to be a spring sport.)

"Why? It's not gonna make people like me a lot more."

"Syaoran, they don't know you just like you don't know them. Give it a shot, okay?" She said. "Besides it'd be fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah! Because I'd get to cheer for you when you make a goal!" Sakura told him, giggling. Syaoran couldn't help himself but laugh as well.

They stopped in front of a big house. It couldn't be called a mansion because it was rather modest.

"Thank you for walking me home."

Syaoran nodded. He expected her to start walking inside but instead she said something else. "You know…you should stop wearing your glasses and look like this more often. Hiding in life doesn't do much for you."

"Meh… I'll consider it."

Sakura smiled and in the dim light, she looked more angelic than ever. She rose on her toes and she seemed to be closer. Her hands were at his shirt and she pressed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I wanted to give you that at the Winter Ball, but you kind of ran away on me before I could."

"Even if you knew it was me?" He asked.

"Even if I knew it was you." She answered.

Syaoran watched her as she walked towards the door. Sakura closed the door softly and disappeared within her house. He sighed and turned the other direction to walk himself home.

The kiss on his cheek lingered and his heart fluttered again, for the millionth time today.

That night Syaoran laid down in bed with his arms behind his head. His memory rewind to today's events and he smiled. He looked at his desk where his glasses were. He took them and buried them in a drawer, forgetting about them.

He'd give it a shot.

**Author's Notes: **So what do you think? I kind of like this chapter. Well the progress between Sakura and Syaoran will be slow and don't forget, I make my plots with a lot of drama and twists!

You know what I think is ironic? That I don't believe that I will ever find love in the world and yet I write so many romance stories.

Anyways…

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**And Love Goes On**

**Author's Notes**: Okay I'm having major writer's block for **The Prized Jewel**. So if anyone who has read that story, any suggestions would be nice. Anyways thank you SO MUCH for enjoying this story! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I hope there is more to come! Oh, in case you haven't noticed, but this story is more based around Syaoran and his life. So it's his story. **AND THIS STORY IS NO WHERE NEAR COMPLETE!** Anyone who has read any of my stories before know that my stories always have thick plots. So no worries.

**Summary:** In high school, he was at the bottom and she was at the top. But she never looked down upon anyone and treated them as equals. He had a secret to hide and no matter how much he hid behind the dorky glasses and the baggy clothes, he was the only one she chose to be her love. And he broke her heart but she's never willing to let him go without a fight.

(AN: it sounds more dramatic than it is funny, but…you'll have to bear with me.)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, don't sue me, but this story is entirely mine.

**.:Beginning:.**

Sakura was a little disappointed the next day to see Syaoran wearing his old baggy clothes, but was elated when she saw his glasses were no where to be seen. Everyone still could remember how he looked like and so girls were still flocking him as he walked down the hall.

He looked lonely in the midst of the crowd.

She wondered if that's how he felt often times. More importantly, why she hadn't noticed that he had been so lonely.

She had paid attention to Syaoran since the first day she met him. But she hadn't paid THAT much attention to him. Sakura knew that everyone saw him as a nerd, too beneath them to speak to. But no one had ever made fun of him, not that she knew of anyways. She always made sure to try to smile around him, even when she was down. She always made sure to say hello even when she knew he wasn't going to greet back. She just wanted to be the light in his life to make his existence a little less lonely than it really seemed.

And so when she found out she was in one of his glasses this year, she was elated. More time to talk to Syaoran, more chances to try to befriend him. Of course they've had many other classes before together and had talked casually from time to time but he was locked up tight. But Sakura was determined to become his friend before they graduated. No matter what it took and no matter what anyone said.

Making up her mind, Sakura gracefully quickened her pace to catch Syaoran at his locker. He hadn't noticed her and she took it upon herself to surprise him.

She came up behind him from the left. Sakura was much shorter than Syaoran but went at the top of her toes. Her hands quickly found their way to cup his eyes.

"Guess who!" She said, suppressing a giggle. At the palms of her hands, she could feel him smiling. His eyes crinkled and his face lifted up.

"Err…Alexia?"

Sakura was baffled. She had no idea who Alexia was, no one in their school was called Alexia. Sakura took her hands and shook his head to signal no.

"Jade?"

She repeated the process of shaking Syaoran's head. After several names later, Sakura was frustrated. He was naming random names and the bell was going to signal in two minutes. Sakura dropped her hands and huffed. Syaoran turned around and she could see a mischievous glint in his eyes. And the smirk he had on his lips certainly made him look…very attractive.

That's when she figured he had been fooling around with her. She playfully punched him in the arm. "You are so mean!"

Syaoran chuckled, a deep low roaring that spread warmth over her body. Sakura blushed. This was the effect Syaoran had on her, from day one. (AN: wink wink….figure it out!)

"Come on, let's go." Syaoran said and they both headed for class.

"Syaoran?" She whispered suddenly, a few feet away from the door to her first class. His class was the room next door.

"Yeah?"

Syaoran watched her intently, waiting for a reply. He watched as Sakura twisted the hem of her shirt in her fingers. She was biting on her bottom lip, making it swell and turn a dark pink.

"You know what, nevermind." A slight blush burning at her cheeks.

"Okay…." He replied, suddenly nervous. "I'll see you later, Sakura."

"Bye."

And they took their separate ways.

**.:Lunch Time:.**

Syaoran found himself dragged by Eriol to the cafeteria of bustling people with staring, judgmental, eyes. He felt uncomfortable as he was being forcefully dragged into the noisy area of the school. He felt as if everyone was staring at him.

"Eriol, let go." Syaoran hissed. He could easily hit Eriol to make him let go but currently, they were in front of a large crowd and that would attract too much attention.

"No. Come on, I'm giving you a chance to become one of us." He replied and continued to drag his best friend to a small table in the middle of the cafeteria.

There Syaoran could see Sakura's back with her auburn hair like a waterfall down her back.

"You make it sound like you're going to inject me with some type of drug to make me become some mutant to join your little league." Syaoran said an received no reply.

Suddenly he was in front of the table and Eriol had let go. He had rushed to his most recent girlfriend, Tomoyo, and left Syaoran alone with his hands in his pocket in front of a group that has yet to notice him.

Syaoran tried hard to hold in a sigh, to try to discreetly walk away from the table to find someplace in the school empty and quiet. But as soon as his back was turned, a small and firm, though gentle, hand held his wrist.

He looked down to see naturally long manicured fingernails, unpainted, gleaming in the light. Long flexible fingers that wrapped around his wrist, which didn't circle it completely, with a little white gold ring at the middle finger.

Syaoran looked at the face whose hand it belonged to. Suddenly, he hadn't been so surprised that it was Sakura.

"Hey Syaoran!" Sakura chirped happily. "Come sit with us!"

Syaoran looked around to see no chairs around. He pointed at the full table and stated, "There's no room left."

Sakura laughed and shifted over to the left of her own seat. She patted down to the empty space she had created. "You can share my seat then!"

Syaoran felt nervous and he could see that Eriol was looking at him with a smirk. He wanted to wipe that smirk off his face so badly. Syaoran slowly walked over to Sakura and other chairs were shifted to the right slightly, to make room for him to come sit down. He wedged himself tightly in the small amount of space and settled next to Sakura.

He couldn't find himself relaxing, he felt tense and claustrophobic as he sat in a chair with Sakura, half of his butt hanging in the air. They were playing 21 questions with each other. (AN: I always play this game when it comes to meeting new people. You ask a question to someone in a group and they answer honestly. That person you asked then proceeds to ask another question and it goes on. It's to get to know someone better and etc.)

"Syaoran, what's the one thing you regret in life?" Sakura asked him.

He froze. There were so many things he regretted in life. Like having a crush on a girl he would never get. Or waking up late that fateful day where everyone discovered how he really looked like. Or having Eriol as his cousin. Or even falling in love with Meiling.

"Falling in love with someone who loved me for the wrong reasons." He blurted out before he could decide what to properly say. To avoid any other questions, he asked a question to Sakura. "Sakura, do you like anyone?"

Her emerald eyes widened slightly and he could slightly make out the black eyeliner she uses to outline her eyes. A slight pink blush blew itself onto her face and her pink glittering lips parted slightly before forming themselves in a small smile.

"I do for a while now, actually. But I don't think he likes me back." She answered. He couldn't ask another question and he so longingly wanted to know who this person was.

Sakura asked a question to Eriol. And before it was his turn again, the bell rang and it was time to get to class. Syaoran was last to leave the table and he watched Sakura wave good-bye to him and then turn around and walk to class. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, trying to clear his mind.

But he couldn't. His mind had scrambled thoughts of the things he wished he had done differently and his hopes of what he would want to do in the future.

Who knew if it ever happened.

**Author's Notes:** Yeah it's a short chapter but I was running out of ideas desperately as I wrote it. So I decided to end it right there. I'm sure you might all find the last part confusing but basically Syaoran is wishing things were different in his life, you know? Anyways as always, REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**And Love Goes On**

**Author's Notes: **Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update but I've had writers block. I've been toying around with the chapter a lot and what's going to happen but I think I finally got something. Hope you enjoy. And as always thank you for the reviews and I hope you continue to review!

**Summary:** In high school, he was at the bottom and she was at the top. But she never looked down upon anyone and treated them as equals. He had a secret to hide and no matter how much he hid behind the dorky glasses and the baggy clothes, he was the only one she chose to be her love. And he broke her heart but she's never willing to let him go without a fight.

(AN: it sounds more dramatic than it is funny, but…you'll have to bear with me.)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, don't sue me, but this story is entirely mine.

**.:Beginning:.**

It was strange of how things progressed as the months passed by. Syaoran had a little trouble getting used to it. But many of these changes were more pleasant than uncomfortable. For one thing every day after school, Syaoran began to walk Sakura home.

Whilst Sakura hid her emotions very well, she couldn't help but blush just a little every day when he walked closely to her walking home. Strangely her mind flashed back about how he had looked during the Winter Ball.

One day while they were walking home, she asked a rather strange question.

"Hey Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to try out for the soccer team next week?"

Syaoran frowned. He hadn't given it much thought although he knew that his resume was a little shaky considering he wasn't a very active student. But the deep fear of someone finding out his secret plagued him too much to actually do something with his life other than study hard and go home, living a secret double life.

"I'm not sure…" Syaoran answered. He expected Sakura to complete argue with him and persuade him to join. Instead she gave him an understanding soft smile and softly pointed out that he should give it a shot. In reply, Syaoran said he'd think about it.

"Well…this is my stop." Sakura said when they reached her humble home. She gave him another smile and said goodbye.

As Syaoran walked alone, he thought about trying out. He couldn't make a decision. He decided to call Eriol.

"You should. I mean…going home every day isn't exactly fun you know."

"But what if…"

"What if people find out that you're the prestigious next heir of the Li clan? So what? Everyone meets fake people along the way. But no matter what, the only thing that matters is finding real people who are real friends." Eriol assured. "Besides, even if you were just an ordinary guy whose family was financially sound, you'd still have to go through this entire teenage angst."

Syaoran sighed, rubbing his temples with the forming headache he was receiving. But there were plenty of truth to Eriol's statement. No matter who he was, he'd have to go through these kind of things anyways. Before he could say anything else, Eriol cut him off.

"Look, you can't keep hiding forever. When you turn 21 you will have to stop hiding and everyone will know who you are. Just do it and go with the flow."

"Okay." Syaoran whispered and hung up.

And so the next week, he entered the soccer field with a stoic face and a determined will.

**.:1 month later:.**

His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. His breathing frantic. Sweat beaded along his forehead, sliding down his jaw. His body was tense and adrenaline surged through him like a high. His feet ran quickly, his cleats cutting the grass as he moved.

Ball in front of him, he easily dodged the opponents that came his way. It was so close. He could see the end and although he was probably only ten feet away from the goal, it seemed like it was a thousand miles away to him.

Suddenly a face flashed through his mind. A smiling face with glittering emerald eyes and light auburn hair was all he could see. He raised his leg behind him and kicked the ball.

He blinked and the image of the girl who haunted his dreams disappeared. A whistle cut through the air and the timer went off. His ears buzzed with screams and cheers.

"GOAL!!!"

And the game was over. Months ago, Syaoran would've never thought his life would come to this. Here he was, the star player of his high school soccer team. People cheered for him and people smiled at him as he passed by them in the halls.

But things were still the same. He still looked like that loser he had been before. When he decided to try out for the soccer team, he decided to put back on his glasses.

But some things were still the same. Sakura stayed the same. She smiled at him and talked to him as if nothing changed. The only tings that were different was how close they became. More than once did people tell them that they looked like a couple.

Although his face never changed from his emotionless mask, his heart beat rapidly at the statement. And a blush fluttered across Sakura's lovely face.

Arms wrapped around his neck instantly and the familiar scent of vanilla enveloped his senses. A soft and slim body pressed against his, her feet dangling at his knees and the force of her jump caused him to spin around a little.

"That was amazing, Syaoran!" And she pulled away to look at him. Her eyes were dazzling in the sun. Her glossy lips had diamonds in them and her smile made him ache with pleasure. He gave her one of those crooked smile before setting her down.

Only moments later did all the slaps came from his teammates. Eriol came up to him and nudged him on the side with a laugh.

In the locker room the feeling of being champions filled each player with excitement.

"Man I can't wait till Gloria's party tonight!"

"Hey Syaoran, you going?" One of the boys asked.

"Yeah come on Syaoran! You should go!" Another boy tried to convince.

Syaoran shot a quick look at Eriol who, in the depths of his dark eyes, he could see there were hints of Eriol trying to convince him to go as well. Syaoran sighed and nodded, flashing a small smile.

As time grew on, things have changed quite a lot. He made more friends and opened up a little more. All with the help of Sakura. However despite the new accomplishments he was still the same.

He still wore the baggy clothes to hide his athletic body, afraid that people would know just how athletic he really was. He wore his glasses to hide away his amber eyes, shielding his face from possible knowing eyes. He never answered questions unless the teacher called on him and he never was the first to make friends. He never spoke of his family and wasn't very open to certain topics like past relationships and such. The only person who knew was Eriol.

That night, Syaoran laid down on his bed staring at the dark ceiling, contemplating whether or not to go. Sure he had said he would go, but this wouldn't be the first time he backed out of a plan.

A Friday night and he would spend the entire night at his mansion lonely with his servants like he has done for the past five years. Syaoran sighed and looked at the clock. The party had stared an hour ago and he still hadn't even made up his mind.

As if knowing he needed a push, his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id to see Sakura's smiling face on the small screen.

_Flashback_

_They were walking down the street to her house as usual. They were talking about the way people conformed to brand names. Currently their topic was on the phone. _

"_I mean there were so many phones just like the iPhone! But everyone wants the iPhone just because it has that little I in front of it!"_

_Syaoran couldn't help but laugh. He was happy that Sakura had a brain with beauty, another reason to like her…. Syaoran nodded. "Yeah I agree. That's why I would never buy something just because everyone else wants it. I just want to buy whatever I want to buy even if its out of style." _

_His deep voice always warmed her up. _

"_Yup!" Sakura said and before she could change her mind, she quickly said: "Hey Syaoran gimme your phone." _

_He pulled out his Wing and handed it to her confused. He watched her as she pressed several keys and then suddenly snap a picture of herself. He heard the familiar sound of something being done and when Sakura handed him back his phone, the name Sakura was in his phonebook. _

_Sakura handed Syaoran her phone. "Your turn." _

_Syaoran put his number in but skipped the picture and handed it back to her just before they reached Sakura's house. _

"_Thanks Syaoran! I'll call you later!" She said and waved goodbye. _

_And from then on, Sakura called him every night. He was one of the few people who knew that she had horrible insomnia and had to call people in order to fall asleep._

_End Flashback_

Syaoran picked up the call. The distant sound of engines engulfed around Sakura's voice.

"Hey Syaoran! Are you coming to Gloria's party?"

"Err..I don't know yet."

"Aw! Come on Syaoran! It'll be fun and everyone's going to be amazed that the star player of our soccer team is there! Come on, please?"

He could almost imagine the pout on her lips as she begged for him to go. His mind screamed at him not to go, it'd go against his policy. But his heart told him to go out and have fun, dare to live a little.

"Fine." He answered finally.

**.:PARTY TIME!!!:.**

Sweaty bodies cluttered in the center, rocking and grinding to the up beat song. Fingers snaked around bottles of beer and cups of alcohol. Loud music fused with countless conversations and laughs.

Syaoran looked around to find anyone he knew. Most of the people at the party he did not recognize, either because they were so red from the alcohol or because they simply did not exist to him. Some came up to him and congratulated him for his game in their slurred vocabulary and he simply nodded, uncomfortable.

Someone latched onto his arm and he spun around, ready to hit whoever had touched him. But he say emerald eyes and he loosened up a little.

"Hey!" She said with a grin. Suddenly someone had managed to shove a beer bottle in his hand. He turned away from Sakura a bit to set the beer down and as he turned to face her, someone who had just passed by shoved a newly opened beer into his hand. He looked down confused and in the distance, Sakura laughed.

"Just hold it, don't drink it if you don't want to. You're gonna get an alcoholic beverage either way."

"Okay…." He looked down at the beer bottle in her hand, half empty. "Do you drink?" He asked.

"Not at these types of parties. Too afraid of what might happen if I'm drunk, you know?" Sakura answered.

Syoaran nodded. At least she had enough sense to not put herself in potential dangerous situations. They stood there in the midst of a crowd as people brushed past them. He watched her smile and she watched him watch her. Suddenly she set her beer bottle down and took his from his hand and set it on a nearby table. She took his hand in hers gently.

"Dance with me." Sakura tugged on his arm towards the sea of people, grinding. Syaoran gulped.

He stood there in the middle of the ground and Sakura wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed herself against him. "It's a slow dance. Just move." She told him and started to sway them both.

Syoaran felt warm and it had nothing to do with the masses of people surrounding them and the almost suffocating air around him in the house. He felt warm in a good way and under the lights, he blushed a soft pink. Sakura boldly wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest. "Now you lead, Syoaran."

And before he could lead her into a slow dance, a fast song came on. He was mortified. He didn't know what to do. Sakura laughed and helped him out by turning around and moving her hips sensually against his. She placed his hands on her hipbones. "Just follow my hips." She told him. "Just trust me."

And in that moment, them two dancing, Syoaran found that he could. Sakura has done that amazing thing that no one else had been able to do. Fight their way over his shield he wore heavily over his heart. She was stubborn and talked to him even when he did not respond. She made jokes about him and made it easy for him to be friends with her.

Syoaran closed his eyes and just moved. And it became an amazing dance.

**Author's Notes: **This story is actually progressing a lot slower than I had hoped. It's partially because I'm so lazy to make such HUGE and long chapters. I had planned this chapter to be more romantic but in a way, I kind of like the way it turned out. I realized that I don't want to rush this romance as I tend to do sometimes [like in The Prized Jewel…WHICH BY THE WAY I AM FIXING!. So I hoped you all enjoy and if you want to read more of my stories, check out my new Naruto stories. As always:

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


End file.
